tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Quintesson Invasion - 8/19/2013 - Attack on the Refugee Camp
Log Title: Attack on the Refugee Camp Characters: Alley-Viper 910, Divebomb, Sicarius, Zartan Location: Refugee Camp, Outskirts of LA Date: 8/19/2013 TP: Quintesson Invasion Summary: A new Quintesson adversary has arrived to wreak havoc on the refugee camp outside of Los Angeles. Log Refugee Camp - Outskirts of Los Angeles A refugee camp for misplaced Los Angelinos has been set up by Cobra just outside the city. Autobots, Medi-Vipers, and Red Cross workers distribute aid to the suddenly-homeless, while Cybertronians and Earthlings alike gather to plan their next move. Something slips into the camp, under the guise of an active cloaking system, moving quietly between the tents. Divebomb is nesting somewhere in camp, mainly here to keep tabs on the humans and Autobots. He, of course, doesn't notice anything unusual, and remains relaxed, sitting on an abandoned car. Zartan has been here all along, of course. The secretive Dreadnok has been mostly in his stealth mode, camoflaged as he gathers supplies and brings them to camp. Alley-Viper 910 is relaxing in what passes for the recreational area, having a day off for once. She is still in her armor and armed, as they are close to occupied territory. The unseen form slides into one of the supply tents, taking stock of the contents. It was tasked with collateral damage as its mission. Divebomb decides to take a tour of the camp. Mainly, he's bored. The Mecha-Eagle leaps into the air, and starts flying around camp, probably startling a few refugees as he does so. There does not seem to be anything of particular military value within the supply tent, but damage is damage. It draws something out of a panel on its thigh... something with a blinking red light. The round, flat device is placed on the underside of a table, the invisible form slips back out of the tent. Divebomb lands in a clear section of camp, startling some refugees. They stare at him, and he looks down at the humans. "Worry not. The Quintessons are my enemy." he says, in a flat tone. He doesn't notice anything amiss. Alley-Viper 910 continues hanging out in the rec area, chatting with other off duty Vipers. SHe says, "We should have a rave somewhere nearby." The blur of movement passes on to the vehicle parking area. The trucks with the Red Cross symbol garner particular attention from the creature's memory, recognizing them as vehicles of aid. That should really hinder things. It draws out another of the small, circular devices, placing them beneath the engine block of one of the trucks. Divebomb sighs, and transforms, shifting back into robot form for the momet. It was easier to walk in that form. He wanders the camp, his red optics glowing. He's finding that scaring humans is fun. Zartan creeps out of the shadows, behind Divebomb. "BOO!" Alley-Viper 910 sighs, as her suggestion is not gaining any ground. She says, "Well, what kind of party do you guys want to throw?" Divebomb looks down and behind him, spotting a human. "...Boo?" he asks, optics narrowing. He crouches down, and tries to pick up the human. While the shenanigans in the middle of the camp ensue, the cloaked figure moves away from the aid vehicles. Between the supplies and the humanitarian efforts, this should gain some attention. The figure retreats to a safe distance and slides open a panel on its wrist. :>> Divebomb succeeds with its generic combat roll on Zartan. << Zartan is grabbed before he can melt back into the shadows! He grins and uses his camouflage ability to blend in with Divebomb's hand! Divebomb lifts up the human, holding the squishy at optic level. "In case you failed to notice," he rumbles, "I am not an Autobot. I am a Predacon, silly human. You are lucky that the Quintessons are a shared enemy; we have no love for this world." Alley-Viper 910 shakes her head at the Vipers' lackluster response to her attempts to get something really fun going on. She looks towards the Decepticon and wonders what's going on. She starts to walk in that direction. As the group bickers, the tip of a claw depresses a button. A brilliant emerald explosion suddenly consumes the supply tent, the blast engulfing the two tents on either side. Divebomb is all set to menace the squishy some more, but he's distracted by an explosion. "What was that?" he wonders, still holding the human, although he's careful not to squish him; that would be messy. He heads towards the supply tent, or what's left of it. Alley-Viper 910 is rocked by the explosion, but the stocky Alley-Viper keeps her feet. She looks towards the supply tent and says, "Looks like the party's over." She unslings her gun and begins scanning the area for hostiles. "Probably more Sharkticon menacing, no doubt," Zartan says, sounding almost bored even as he's still in Divebomb's grasp. As the group moves to investigate the flames of the first explosion, the second bomb detonates. Another emerald blast engulfs the Red Cross trucks, igniting gasoline and setting off a small chain reaction through the parking lot. Not all of the vehicles are destroyed, but most of the humanitarian ones. "Skarkticons don't use explosives." Divebomb notes, as the second explosion goes off. Humans are running around in a panic, but the Predacon doesn't seem bothered. "But it is most likely the work of Quintessons. An effort to demoralize humans." "Yes, most definitely," Zartan says, "My Dreadnoks and I are quite proficient in such matters." "-Your- Dreadnoks?" Divebomb asks, raising an optic ridge. "You are a commander, then?" "Yes, of course I am a Commander. Though some call me a mere Mercenary. Which I also am, though I hold loyalty to Cobra, regardless of payouts," Zartan replies. On the outskirts of the camp, the adaptive camoflaging system doesn't entirely compensate for the flicker of the flames. A shape becomes more defined, the firelight dancing around hard angles. Alley-Viper 910 still scans the area looking for hostiles. She focuses on the exploded vehicles. "Hmph." Divebomb looks over the area, his keen eyes spotting something not quite right. "Well, Deadnok Commander," he rumbles, crouching to put the human down. "there is a figure in that direction, using advanced camoflague to stay hidden, but I saw it through the flames. I belive we should investigate." What, Divebomb working with a human? Hey, if it gets the job done! "Oh, are they indeed?" Zartan says, "That mirrors my own skill. Let me loose and I will catch him!" Once Divebomb puts Zartan down, the Dreadnok fully cloaks, using the shadows as cover as he searches for that flicker that indicates a fellow stealthed unit. Once he gets close, he TACKLES@ :>> Zartan fails his generic combat roll against Sicarius. << Alley-Viper 910 follows Divebomb,as he's the biggest thing around. maybe he spotted something, or whatever he put down will help find whoever or whatever did this. The top of the reflection shifts, the motion of something tilting its head. It senses the Dreadnok coming, and moves with lightning speed. The camoflage cannot adapt quickly enough, deactivating so as not to burn itself out. The form stares at Zartan for a few moments, before the figure turns and darts into the camp. A Viper runs to intercept, but a solid clothesline knocks the young man clear off his feet. : Clad in orange armor plating is a tall humanoid creation, about 6'8" in height. The armor looks extremely durable, with staining near the joints that look like oil and hydraulic fluid. The joints are protected by smaller, overlapping black plates. A small pod on its right shoulder looks like a powerful light, and its left arm sports a long cylinder along the radial side with one open end. The right arm looks like it has extra wiring, protected by thin armored piping. Both hands end in a set of thin, razor-like claws. Overlapping black plates cover the neck, raised high as if its cervical spine were enlarged, and running up beneath the orange-plated helmet. Armored tubes run up from beneath the chest armor, beneath a plate that completely obscures the face. The flat surface curves around from ear to ear, or rather where the ears would be. The color of this faceplate is a dull silver, creating a distorted reflection of the world, save for the green skull-like Quintesson insignia where the face would normally be. It carries a large rifle with it, colored gunmetal. The weapon looks like something straight out of a science fiction movie, with a pair of raised pipes above and below the barrel, and three backward-angled vents on each side near the muzzle. Divebomb spots the flushed target, his wings twitching. "Good work human." he comments aloud to Zartan, as he moves to grab the running figure. :>> Divebomb fails its generic combat roll against Sicarius. << "Wh-what are you?!" Zartan demands, as his opponent manages to evade the tackle, and Zartan's armor flashes bright pink, reacting to his annoyance. "Halt! Are you Cobra, or Joe!" Alley-Viper 910 sees the figure appear from nowhere and also runs to catch it. She tries a flying tackle, hoping she can succeed. :>> Alley-Viper 910 succeeds with her generic combat roll on Sicarius. << Sicarius spots the large, mechanical hand sweeping in. There's a whine of servos as it leaps into the air, legs wind-milling as it flips over the Predacon's grasp. The metal boots land on the ground, his back to the Alley-Viper. It's caught off-guard by the flying urban soldier. Surprisingly, he maintains his footing. Servos whine again as it attempts to grab the Alley-Viper's hands and pull them away. Alley-Viper 910 yelps as her hands are pulled away. She tries to kick the unknown man saying, "You shouldn't mess with Alley-Vipers!" :>> Alley-Viper 910 strikes Sicarius with Smash. << Divebomb watches the human-shaped ...thing... flip over his hand. "Hmmm, interesting new toy the Quints have." he remarks, trying again to grab the target. "I'm sure Starscream would love to study you." :>> Divebomb fails its generic combat roll against Sicarius. << "Very impressive," Zartan growls, "Don't tell me this one is mute like Snake-Eyes." He attempts to capture the stranger with a bear-hug. :>> Zartan succeeds with his generic combat roll on Sicarius. << Sicarius staggers back from the kick to his chest, a deep *HUFF* escaping from beneath the faceplate. It spots the incoming hand of the Predacon and bends over backward, arching into a bridge to let the Decepticon's grasp sweep overhead. It stands up straight, suddenly caught in someone else's arms. The plated head looks first right, then left, then straight ahead. The right hand closes into a fist and starts to glow blue. There's a building, high-pitched sound, like a capacitor charging, and Zartan's scan may start to tingle as electricity discharges in a wide burst. :>> Sicarius attacks Zartan, Divebomb, and Alley-Viper 910 with Shock Blast, striking Divebomb. << :>> Divebomb temporarily loses motor functions from the attack! << Zartan suddenly lets go of the stranger as he senses an electrical charge build up. "Oh, tricky! Thinking to taser me, were you?" he says. A not so-far off voice that sounds like Ripper's says, "Ay! Don't tase him, bro!" Zartan watches as the attack strikes the Predacon, with shocking results. "So, now, what to do with you," the Dreadnok leader murmurs, reaching for his stun pistol. Alley-Viper 910 laughs and says, "Maybe next time loser!" She rolls to her feet and pulls out her laser. "Let's see how you handle this!" She aims the gun at Sicarius and squeezes the trigger. :>> Alley-Viper 910 misses Sicarius with Laser . << Divebomb curses as the *thing* dodges his grip again. "Bendy, are you...AHHH!" The Predacon staggers back, singking to a knee as his systems lock up from the electric blast. "What-? Damn you..." Sicarius twists aside, letting the laser blast light up an occupancy tent, the faceplate not looking at the Alley-Viper, but rather past her. It suddenly straightens up again and charges. Servo-assisted joints slam the feet into the ground, leaping up and over the Cobras. The nimble machine's feet flip slowly over its head, the left arm coming down as it's directly over Divebomb. A black ray lances out from the tube along the forearm, targeting a carrier signal at the Decepticon's IFF systems. :>> Sicarius strikes Divebomb with Subjugation Beam . << :>> Divebomb temporarily loses motor functions from the attack! << Divebomb's optics blink quickly on and off after he's hit by that strange ray. He turns his head, looking confused.... before raising his hand and bringing it down, trying to smash the Alley-Viper! :>> Divebomb strikes Alley-Viper 910 with Punch. << Zartan ponders a weapon to try to disable the stranger. He pulls out a knife and tries to slash the stranger from behind! :>> Zartan strikes Sicarius with Knife. << Alley-Viper 910 is knocked to the ground from the unexpected attack. She asks, "What did you do that for? She pulls out her SMG and fires a burst at the suddenly hostile Decepticon. :>> Alley-Viper 910 strikes Divebomb with SMG . << Sicarius lets out a hiss as the blade slips between the overlapping plats at its waist. A clawed hand flexes, the fingers splaying outward, as it turns and attempts to thrust its hand into Zartan's abdomen. :>> Sicarius strikes Zartan with Eviscerate. << Divebomb's optics blink, as the Alley-Viper's gunfire pings off his chestplate. He looks disorientated for a moment as his systems reconfigure again. "Oh, slaggit! He confused my IFF identifiers!" The Predacon snarls, and tries punching the annoying bastard. :>> Divebomb misses Sicarius with Punch. << Zartan howls as something sharp pierces his armor, which flashes bright pink again and very intensely, and falls backwards, clutching the wound in an effort to stem the bleeding. "A medic! Get a medic! NOW!" he shouts at the Alley-viper. Alley-Viper 910 radios, "We need a medic at these coordinates, now!" She looks to Sicaurius and says, "That was a bad move. You mess with Command, you get what's coming to you!" She raises her leg and attempts to stomp on his kneecap. :>> Alley-Viper 910 misses Sicarius with Stomp. << Sicarius spins around, blood dripping from his claws hand as the other two assailants move in. He leaps upward, actually touching down on Divebomb's arm for a moment, before flipping off and back onto the ground. As the Alley-Viper charges in and lifts her boot, he adjusts the angle of his leg, kneeling down and forward slightly. The boot lands on the armored thigh, absorbing the impact. In a split-second, he kicks upward. If the Alley-Viper doesn't move fast enough, the power of that leap is going to throw her backward. Either way, his work here is done. Divebomb glares as the strange machine flees. He summons his blaster from supspace and fires off a shot, hoping to damage it at least. :>> Divebomb misses Sicarius with Laser . << Zartan growls and holds his gut as the stranger vanishes. "That was no ordinary soldier. I don't even think it was human," he says. Alley-Viper 910 is knocked back and sits there, stunned. Divebomb shakes his head, offering a hand out to the injured Cobras, to carry them to the medical tent. "No, it was not human; it was of Quintesson origin. That beam it used on me proves it." "Quintesson, eh? So they have humanoid things now?" Zartan murmurs, "I wonder if it's something they cooked up in a test tube. I hurt it. Perhaps its cells are on my knife. As much as I despise Doctor Mindbender, he should see what this is." Alley-Viper 910 gets up and rubs her butt. "Good thing the armor took the worst of that one." She looks at the Decepticon and shakes her head. "I don't want that thing to come back and mess with your head again." Category:2013 Category:Logs Category:Quintesson Invasion TP